


More Chats (Pt.14)

by superherogirlfriends



Series: Family [14]
Category: Power Rangers (2017), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Halloween Bitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 14:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12278097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superherogirlfriends/pseuds/superherogirlfriends





	More Chats (Pt.14)

[pinkie]: y’all what r u dressed up as

[good one]: a cat

[pinkie]: a sexy cat?

[good one]: no

[pinkie]: cool beans

[bi spy]: IM KORRA

[pinkie]: no need to shout

[bi spy]: sorry I’m excited 

[detective dimples]: Nicole haught

[pinkie]: fitting 

[detective dimples]: thank you

[little grey]: Lexie grey

[pinkie]: ‘s corpse?

[little grey]: YOU TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW

[detective dimples]: PFFFFT

[sunnyD]: brooke Lohst but u know that already

[little grey]: kimmy bear who are you going as

[pinkie]: chloe valentine

[detective dimples]: HAHAHAH YOU AND TRINI ARE DOING A COUPLES COSTUME 

[sunnyD]: fuck off 

[pinkie]: I told her she didn’t have to if she didn’t want to

[little grey]: why are you bullying them it’s halloween 

[bi spy]: bc literally nobody else is doing couples costumes but they are

[sunnyD]: so what are y’all dressing Thomas up as

[good one]: he really wants to be a pumpkin or a dog

[sunnyD]: pumpkin dog

[pinkie]: DO A PUMPKIN

[good one]: OKAY

[bi spy]: JGSFHH

[detective dimples]: cool beans

[pinkie]: HALLOWEEN PICK UP LINES GO

[sunnyD]: UH

[sunnyD]: UHM

[sunyD]: UH

[detective dimples]: hey kim that skeleton over there said she wants your number but she didnt have the guts so here i am

[pinkie]: PFFT

[sunnyD]: my real costume is at home in a box under my bed

[pinkie]: i wish you were a vampire so we could do some necking

[bi spy]: thats a nice pussy, the costume is pretty good too

[detective dimples]: good thing im here its illegal to look that good

[little grey]: did you damage my cerebellum? bc im falling all over the place for you

[good one]: can i spend all my nines lives with you

[sunnyD]: HEY LETS GO BACK TO MY PLACE AND ILL PUT MY CANDLE IN YOUR JACK O LANTERN

[pinkie]: yes pls

[detective dimples]: JAJNCIDIJNNJI STOP

[little grey]: GROSS

[bi spy]: PLKJNBG

[good one]: big mood

[spookyD]: peep the name folks

[pinkie]: i love you,, so much

[spookyD]: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

[spookyD]: I!!!! LOVE!!! YOU!!!!!! TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

[pinkie]: trin are you okay?

[spookyD]: mhm

[detective dimples]: her face looks like she saw a puppy

[pinkie]: oohhhhhhhhhhhh

[pinkie]: trin baby im coming over

[spookyD]: okay!!

 


End file.
